Northern lights
by Ijustgotbored
Summary: After S04E20. What if Santana came home to Lima to visit Brittney after remembering something from their childhood? Emotions get involved. How is it between them when Santana goes back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**A short first chapter.**

**I own nothing except my imagination.**

Why?

Brittney POV

Brittney laid beside Sam in the night thinking about how this could have happened. She liked him no doubt about it, but she felt like a brother was beside her not a boyfriend..

This thoughts was new, they had to be. Right…

They were fake married, they had a fake baby together but it didn't feel right in a way, something was missing. These thoughts had crashed in to Brittney's brain a couple of days ago. It was after Santana left after her latest wisest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my imagination**.

Six days earlier

Santana POV

Ohh life could be sooooo boring some times, Santana thought with a loud sigh.

Kurt looked up from his laptop with a question mark glued to his forehead. A smirk spread across face and he said something that Santana was tired of hearing.

How is the dancing going…?

Rachel and Kurt had been so evil since she started. They were so happy because she had taking the advises that they give her about the dancing and ballet thing but they could not just let it slid that she was doing something so feminine that if it was someone else was doing it Santana would have told the person how gay it was. Sure she was gay herself but that was NOT what she would had been talking about.

Fine Hummel, thank you for asking. Santana responded with a killing voice. She continued with softer bored tone.

I'm just bored, I don't even know what I'm going to do this weekend.

Well you can do something awesome, like hanging out with me.

A voice said from the front door. Kurt and Santana snapped their heads towards the voice that not belonged to Rachel.

Rachel was standing with a chocked expression beside the person that she just had let in. The owner of the voice stood there with a big grin and arms out ready for hugs.

Puck! Santana ran into his arms.

What the hell Lopez, what have they done to you? You never greet me with a hug. A high five maybe but not a hug.

Take me away Puck. They are shocking me with their gay fairy dust. Santana pleaded.

Ugh… a fake reaction of sadness from Kurt and Rachel in union.

Well I came to see you guys when I was in town doing some business but I will leave tomorrow.

Where? Rachel asked.

I thought that I would go home to Lima.. wanna come Santana?

What.. No I'm fine here. I don't have time or money for that. She answered Pucks question with confusion and sadness mixed into weird voice.

Come on Santana… It will be fun. Puck said with a bigger smile the before.

No, I can't just go….. Santana looked down and said something that no one heard.

It looks like it will be a Nordic light. And you can see it in Ohio this weekend. Kurt read out loud from his computer.

Kurt... I don't think that would be thing that makes Santana to go. Rachel said and Puck nodded.

When do we leave? Santana asked surprising everyone in the room.

When you're ready.. There is a train at eleven am tomorrow. Puck said unsure on what's just happened.

Great! Santana said with a bubble voice.

Kurt, Rachel wanna come? Puck asked still confused wile sending a text. Both shook their heads and answered something about a musical and queen that they were just dying to see. Santana rolled her eyes and started to dial a number on her phone


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except my imagination.

The same day.

Brittney POV

In glee everyone was thinking about what they were going to do Friday night and that weekend. Brittney was just going to hang out with her family and her boyfriend Sam, the blonde that always made her laugh and feel so good inside. So she was quite looking forward to it. They were such a happy couple and nothing could change that or...?

Mr. Schue were talking about what songs that they were going to sing, as usual.. Almost everyone was on Facebook with their phones making planes except for Brittney that were trying to concentrate on the teachers words.

Will noticed that no one was paying any attention so he asked everyone to put their phones away. Everyone did but just after Mr. Schue started to talk again Jack's phone suddenly vibrated from a text. Will looked irritated but his expression changed when Jack said with a weird ton that maybe he wanted to read the text. He handed the phone to the teacher and a happy smile was put on Schue's lips as he handed the phone back after reading the mysterious text.

Jack winked at Brittney as Mr. Schue announced that there would be a surprise the next day.

The lesson ended, Brittney and Sam walked out from the classroom hand in hand when Sam suddenly got a strange phone call. He walked away to get some privacy and when he came back he looked surprised, hesitative and little sad?

It was all so strange Brittney was confused as they walked out from the school. Who was it that Sam was talking to? She asked but he just answered that she would know in time.. What was the surprise? And why did Jack Puckerman wink at her? They had never talked to each other, not for real anyway. She just figured that she just had to wait and see.

The next day.

It was Friday and all the boys in gleeclub were chatting with each other, it looked like they were making planes about something. Brittney just figured that she would ask Sam about it later. She herself was talking to Mercedes. She asked why she still was in high school and not in college. She just got the answer something about being unique. Brittney wondered if she also was unique for not going to college. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Mr. Schue walked in and hit his bag at the top of the piano, he looked really happy about something as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Brittney then remembered that it would be a surprise. Excitement and questions filled her body. Mr. Schue said a lot of the ordinary stuff like asking how everyone was doing but he ended his greeting with something different. Brittney, lost in thought didn't hear everything that was said but her attention got cough when he said something about two bad assess coming to preform and teaching them about wanting it.

The band in the corner of the room started to play and a boy and girl walked in through the doorway. They stared to sing and their voices sounded powerful and excited. They did some dance moves when the rest of the glee kids started to sing in the background. The girl looked so graceful and sexy when she moved her body. Puckerman did a guitar solo in the middle of the song. Noah not Jack, not like Brittney cared. Her focus was only at the girl.

She looked more beautiful then she remembered and Brittney almost hit herself for forgetting it in such a short time.

The girl's raspy voice worked perfectly to the rock song and Brittney just sat there confused but mostelly happy, really happy. The song I want it all ended and everyone went back to their sites. It then hit Brittney that everyone had started dancing during the performance and she was the only one still sitting. Embarrassment hit her with full force, she was just sitting there staring. Everyone would think that this was the oddest behavior from Brittany. She was usually the one that would start the dancing and now she didn't move a muscle. She couldn't, she couldn't stop staring at Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except my imagination.**

Very nice Puck, Santana. And the song choice was just brilliant.

Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands.

Yaa we couldn't take anything else. My mind is just full with Queen songs because Hummel and Rachel always singings them since they booked there tickets to the musical we will rock you. Santana said with a grin.

Puck fist bumbed his brother and then they both sat down. Santana sat with Puck two rows down so Brittney could continue with her stare throughout the lesson.

After only seconds in Brittney's world Mr. Schue wished them a good weekend and she was caught with her creepy glances when Santana turned around with a smile. She rose and walked quickly to Brittney's side and gave her a big bear hug. Brittney hugged back eagerly and pulled away quite fast just wanting to ask what she was doing there. When she did she saw little glimpse of sadness in the other girls eyes. Before she could ask the hundreds of questions that flew around in her head, Sam came over greeting Santana with a node. She did the same while saying his name. Sam.

Weird was the only word that came to Brittney's mind, she hadn't mention his lips like she used to.

After that he then turned to Brittney and kissed her cheek. Santana looked down while Sam started to talk.

Hmm.. Brittney you know that phone call yesterday? Sam asked with a low voice.

Brittney just nodded in response.

Well that was me and I wanted to surprise you and kind of hang out with my best friend. Santana continued with a happy smile. I called Sam because I didn't want to overstep or make him mad or anything.

Yeah. She's just here as a friend and I thought you guys could hang out to night instead of our date. Only if you would like that, of course. Sam said with an even lower voice then before.

I have talked to the boys and their up for a videogame night so you don't have to think about me. He continued with small smile.

Both Santana and Sam stood there waiting for a response. Santana excited and Sam a little bit down.

Brittney not believing what she just heard. Was this a dream or what..? Santana was there and Sam was okay with it. Not really getting that the situation was real, Brittney just stood there smiling. It was first when Santana grabbed her hand to get some kind of response from the girl that Brittney responded with an eager node. An electric stream had gone from were Santana had touched Brittney to her brain.

This was real.


End file.
